Takeru Tenkuji
|-|Takeru Tenkuji= |-|Kamen Rider Ghost Ore Damashii= |-|Toucon Boost Damashii= |-|Grateful Damashii= |-|Mugen Damashii= Summary Takeru Tenkuji (天空寺 タケル Tenkūji Takeru) is the son of Ryu Tenkuji and a member of the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute at Daitenku Temple. After being killed by the Katana Gamma on his eighteenth birthday, he was brought back to Earth by Edith to fight against the Gamma as Kamen Rider Ghost (仮面ライダーゴースト Kamen Raidā Gōsuto), while venturing on a journey to collect Eyecons in order to fully restore him back to life. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-A, 7-B via Heroic Eyecons' Damashii | At least 7-B | At least 7-B, possibly High 6-B, higher via summoning | High 6-B, possibly higher | 9-B, 8-A as Kamen Rider Ghost, at least High 6-B as Mugen and Tenkatoitsu Damashii | 5-B as Mugen Damashii Name: Takeru Tenkuji, Kamen Rider Ghost Origin: Kamen Rider Ghost Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Kamen Rider, Member of the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute at Daitenku Temple Powers and Abilities: |-|Human Abilities=Mind Reading (Can read the thoughts and memories of that person when he comes to physical contact with someone), Enhanced Senses (Can sense danger), Clairvoyance and Non-Physical Interaction (Can see or contact spirits or Gamma nearby him), Forcefield Creation (Can generate a forcefield around himself to prevent others from disturbing him or push something away for a distance, as well as pushing Sougo's spirit away from Another Ghost) |-|Ghost Abilities=Non-Corporeal and Intangibility, Immortality (Type 1, 5, 7, 8; According to Yurusen, due to Takeru already being dead, he cannot be killed a second time and he is granted a limited half-life, with the limit being 99 days), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Dream Manipulation (Can directly visit the dreamland, without having to sleep first), Resistance to Illusion Creation |-|Base and All of Heroic Eyecons abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Transformation with Ghost Driver and Eyecons, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses with Wisp Horn (It detects Gammas and enemies lurking within a 5km radius, and alerts the user) and Various Visor (Can see surrounding situations by utilising the entire Various Visor as a giant eye), Statistics Amplification, Summoning and Soul Manipulation when using Eyecons (Summon a Parka Ghost, soul of heroic depending on Eyecon for transformation, which each parka ghost can increase more capabilities), Energy Manipulation, Pseudo-Flight, Electricity Manipulation and Absorption to Electricity Manipulation via Edison Damashii, Duplication and Camouflage via Robin Hood Damashii, Gravity Manipulation via Newton Damashii, Sound Manipulation via Beethoven Damashii, Vibration Manipulation via Benkei Damashii, Superhuman Speed via Goemon Damashii, Magic and Smoke Manipulation via Himeko Damashii. |-|Toucon Boost Damashii=Base and all of Heroic Eyecons abilities enhancing with Fire Manipulation, Flight, Teleportation and Chain Manipulation via Houdini Damashii |-|Grateful Damashii=Base and all of Heroic Eyecons abilities, Transformation with Eyecon Driver G, Summoning (Can summon any of the 15 Parka Ghosts with their respective weapons during their time as part of a Damashii form to assist him in battle), Fire Manipulation when using Sunglasseslasher. Limited Sealing and BFR via Tutankhamun Damashii. Danmaku via Nobunaga Damashii. Information Analysis via Grimm Damashii. |-|Mugen Damashii=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Transformation, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses with Prism Wisp Horn and Various Visor, Empathic Manipulation (Gains more power depending on his feeling. Getting stronger when he is in rage Can perform 7 emotion attacks), Regeneration with Resurrect Shoulders (Mid-Low to High; It can repair, rebuild and restore bodies made of energy (like souls) back into their original state), Intangibility, Flight, Illusion Creation and Minor Mind Manipulation via Luster Hood (Create afterimages and illusions to disorient enemies and can generate a sepcial aura that conveys the user's feelings to anyone within the aura, inspiring them. If a weak-willed enemy is within the aura, they can be forcibly converted to the user's side), Power Nullification via Brightness Coat (The main parka, the rugged and supple shape negate physical attacks from enemies), Fire Manipulation when using Sunglasseslasher |-|EoS=All of previous abilities minus Ghost abilities, plus Power Mimicry (Able to use other Heisei Rider power as Eyecon), Video Game Physic via Ex-Aid Damashii Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Emu Hojo) | Multi-City Block level (Comparable to his Another Rider who fought against Base Zi-O and Geiz), City level+ via Heroic Eyecons' Damashii (As his Newton Damashii can halt an entire section of Tokyo Japan falling from the air for a while) | At least City level+ (Stronger than before, fought against Necrom who overwhelmed all of his Heroic Eyecons' Damashii) | At least City level+, possibly Large Country level (Comparable to Deep Specter). higher via summoning (Can summon heroic spirit as humanoid form in combat or enhance his finisher attack) | Large Country level (Defeated Kamen Rider Extremer, who moved Island of Eyecons closing the Earth), possibly higher (Can be stronger depending on his feeling) | Wall level, Multi-City Block level as Kamen Rider Ghost (Destroyed Pacman along with Ex-Aid), at least Large Country level as Mugen and Tenkatoitsu Damashii (As Tenkatoitsu Damashii should be stronger than his previous forms and defeated Hatena Bugster who overpowered his Mugen Damashii) | Planet level as Mugen Damashii (Destroyed the Enigma Limbs, along with Kamen Rider OOO, Fourze and Gaim, which were physically pulling two planet earth's towards one another) Speed: Normal Human | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions (Comparable to Ex-Aid) | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions | Likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Deep Specter) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Kamen Rider Extremer who can move Island of Eyecons with that speed) | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions, At least Massively Hypersonic+ as Mugen and Tenkatoitsu Damashii | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions, at least Massively Hypersonic+ as Mugen Damashii Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Multi-City Block Class, City Class+ via Heroic Eyecons' Damashii | At least City Class+ | At least City Class+, possibly Large Country Class | Large Country Class | Wall Class, Multi-City Block Class as Kamen Rider Ghost, at least Large Country level as Mugen and Tenkatoitsu Damashii | Planet Class as Mugen Damashii Durability: Wall level | Multi-City Block level, City level+ via Heroic Eyecons' Damashii | At least City level+ | At least City level+, possibly Large Country level | Large Country level | Wall level, Multi-City Block level as Kamen Rider Ghost, At least Large Country level as Mugen and Tenkatoitsu Damashii | Planet level as Mugen Damashii Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range. Standard Equipment: Device *'Ghost Driver:' Transformation device *'Ghost Eyecons:' Transformation trinkets. They also granted the ability to observe the Gamma when Takeru was alive. *'Ghost Gadgets:' Ghost's Support Robots and Gan Gun Saber mode-accessing devices *'Eyecon Driver G:' Grateful Damashii transformation device Weapon *'Gan Gun Saber:' Standard sidearm weapon *'Newton Gloves:' Newton Damashii's personal weapons: **'Repulsion Glove:' Right hand **'Attraction Glove:' Left hand *'Sunglasseslasher:' Toucon Boost Damashii's personal weapon *'Deep Slasher:' Tenkatoitsu Damashii's personal weapon *'Gan Gun Hand:' Tenkatoitsu Damashii's personal weapon *'Gan Gun Catcher:' Tenkatoitsu Damashii's personal weapon Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: While he is techinally unable to die he can still feel pain and can still be knock out. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Weapon's finisher *'Gan Gun Saber' **'Omega Break:' Gan Gun Saber's finisher in Blade Mode. ***'Ore Damashii version:' Ghost charges the blade with swirling orange energy before he presses the trigger on its handle to cleave through the target. **'Omega Steam:' Gan Gun Saber's finisher in Naginata Mode (Double Blade Mode). ***'Ore Damashii version:' Ghost charges each weapon's bladed end with swirling blue energy before he presses the trigger on its handle to rapidly slash the target with both blades. ***'Musashi Damashii version:' Ghost charges each weapon's bladed end with swirling blue energy before he presses the trigger on its handle to rapidly slash the target with both blades. **'Omega Slash:' Gan Gun Saber's finisher in Nitouryu Mode (Two Sword Mode). ***'Musashi Damashii version:' Ghost batters the opponent with his weapon's blades as they charge up energy before he presses the trigger on its handle when he's in position to cut down the opponent to make the charge be expelled upon the last hit. **'Omega Shoot:' Gan Gun Saber's finisher in Gun Mode. ***'Edison Damashii version:' Ghost charges energy into the muzzle of his weapon before unleashing a powerful shot. If this finisher is used while in Edison Damashii, it can be enhanced with electrical energy. **'Omega Strike:' Gan Gun Saber's finisher in Arrow Mode ***'Robin Hood Damashii version:' Ghost pulls on the energized "bowstring" of his weapon which makes an array appear to shield him from incoming attacks. Once charged, Ghost lets the energized arrow fly and pierce its target with great force. **'Omega Impact:' Gan Gun Saber's finisher in Rifle Mode. ***'Billy the Kid Damashii version:' Ghost charges an energy bullet as the Bat Clock winds its clock and projects an energy construct of a scope lens to lock on to the target. Once the clock hands point at the muzzle of the gun barrels and the energy is fully charged, the Rifle fires a powerful shotgun blast which destroys the target. **'Omega Bomber:' Gan Gun Saber's finisher in Hammer Mode. ***'Benkei Damashii version:' Ghost charges energy to the Kumo Lantern, then slams the weapon on the ground, generating energy constructs shaped like the weapons found on the Face Seven Arms faceplate, which are then flung at the opponent. Omega Bomber can also be used as an earthquake attack after Ghost slams the weapon on the ground. ***'Toucon Benkei version:' More powerful version of Omega Bomber (Benkei) which covered energy weapon with fire. *'Sunglasseslasher' **'Omega Shine:' Sunglasseslasher's finisher attack in sword mode, by channels the energy of two Ghost Eyecons in his Sunglasseslasher and delivers a powerful slash. ***'Ore & Musashi:' Turns Sunglasseslasher in sword mode into an energized blazing axe that Ghost can use to slash the enemy with. ***'Ore & Robin:' Ghost creates a fiery arrow that pierces its targets with great force. ***'Himiko & Newton:' Ghost creates a mixture of Himiko's power and Newton's repulsion strong enough to clear Ganma Superior Knife's fog. **'Mega Omega Shine:' Upgraded version of Omega Shine, when he channels the energy of a normal Ghost Eyecon and the Toucon Boost Ghost Eyecon in his Sunglasseslasher to perform a more powerful slash. ***'Ore and Toucon Boost (Goemon Damashii):' The blade is enshrouded by vermillion flames that then heat up the blade to allow a white-hot slash. **'Omega Flash:' Sunglasseslasher's finisher attack in blaster mode, by channels the energy of two Ghost Eyecons in his Sunglasseslasher and delivers a powerful blast. **'Mega Omega Flash:' Upgraded version of Omega Flash, when he channels the energy of a normal Ghost Eyecon and the Toucon Boost Ghost Eyecon in his Sunglasseslasher to perform a more powerful blast. ***'Ore and Toucon Boost (Ryoma Damashii):' The barrel is enshrouded by vermillion flames that then travel to the muzzle to allow a white-hot stream of fire that takes the form of a flaming dragon. As Base Form *'Omega Drive:' Ghost Driver's finisher attack, depending on Damashii he used **'Ore Damashii:' A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Ghost's form glow and envelops him in an orange flame. **'Musashi Damashii:' Using the Gan Gun Saber in Naginata Mode, Ghost creates a second set of energy blades for him to attack the enemy with. **'Edison Damashii:' Ghost levitates and charges his signature eye symbol with electricity before absorbing the construct and launching himself at the opponent with a flying kick. **'Robin Hood Damashii:' Ghost creates duplicates of himself and uses the Gan Gun Saber in Arrow Mode to fire arrows at the target. **'Newton Damashii:' Ghost creates a powerful gravity pulse by using either the Attraction Glove on his left hand to immobilize and slow down a target or the Repulsion Glove on his right hand to amplify said gravity pulse for crushing his opponents, extending its maximum radius to 5 km. **'Beethoven Damashii:' Ghost releases a powerful sonic attack, which allows him to fire musical notes at the target to destroy them. **'Benkei Damashi:' Ghost spins the hammer around at great speed, creating a gust of wind which lifts himself into the air. He then drops down on the target with the hammer enlarging into a massive energy construct which smashes the target. As Toucon Boost Damashii *'Boost Omega Drive:' Ghost Driver's enhanced finisher attack, depending on Damashii he used **'Toucon Boost Damashii:' A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Ghost's form glow and envelops him in a red fiery flame. It can also be used as a slash or shooting attack with the Sunglasseslasher. **'Himeko Damshii:' Ghost creates a powerful pink tornado sweeping the enemy off its feet and then slashes the enemy with the Sunglasseslasher. **'Musashi Damashii:' Ghost activates creates a set of energy blades on the Gan Gun Saber in Blade Mode and the Sunglasseslasher in Sword Mode and then slashes the enemy. As Grateful Damashii *'Grateful Omega Drive:' Ghost summons the Ghosts of the 15 Heroic Eyecons and they all appear behind the Ghost symbol before combining into a powerful fire ball for Ghost to use to defeat the enemy with a flying kick. It can also be used as a flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Ghost's form glow and envelops him in a gold flame. It can also be used as a slash attack with the Gan Gun Saber in Blade Mode and the Sunglasseslasher in Sword Mode. *'Omega Formation:' By summoning any one of the 15 Parka Ghosts to perform a special attack alongwith him. As Mugen Damashii *'God Omega Drive:' Ghost performs a Rider Kick imbued with the emotion power of his 7 friends that manifest together as rainbow-colored energy. In its first use, Ghost absorbs the attacks from a Gammaizer to cover his arm in rainbow energy to deliver a Rider Punch powerful enough to destroy it permanently. *'Yorokobi Stream:' Using the Gan Gun Saber in Naginata Mode, Ghost charges each weapon's bladed end with swirling yellow energy before he presses the trigger on its handle to rapidly slash the target with both blades in the form of an Infinity Symbol. An upgrade version of the Omega Stream. *'Tanoshii Strike:' Using the Gan Gun Saber in Arrow Mode, Ghost pulls on the energized "bowstring" of his weapon which makes an array appear to shield him from incoming attacks. Once charged, Ghost lets the energized orange arrow fly and pierce its target with great force in the form of an Infinity Symbol. An upgrade version of the Omega Strike. *'Shinnen Impact:' Using the Gan Gun Saber in Rifle Mode, Ghost charges a green energy bullet as the Bat Clock winds its clock and projects an energy construct of a scope lens to lock on to the target. Once the clock hands point at the muzzle of the gun barrels and the energy is fully charged, the Rifle fires a powerful shotgun blast which destroys opponents. An upgrade version of the Omega Impact. *'Isama Shoot:' Using the Gan Gun Saber in Gun Mode, Ghost charges energy into the muzzle of his weapon before unleashing a powerful purple shot. An upgrade version of the Omega Shoot. *'Ikari Slash:' Using the Gan Gun Saber in Nitouryu Mode, Ghost batters the opponent with his weapon's blades as they charge up red energy before he presses the trigger on its handle when he's in position to cut down the opponent to make the charge be expelled upon the last hit. An upgrade version of the Omega Slash. *'Kanashimi Break:' Using the Gan Gun Saber in Blade Mode, Ghost charges the blade with swirling blue energy before he presses the trigger on its handle to cleave through the target. An upgrade version of the Omega Break. *'Love Bomber:' Using the Gan Gun Saber in Hammer Mode, Ghost charges white energy to the Kumo Lantern, then slams the weapon on the ground, generating energy constructs shaped like a Heart, which are then flung at the opponent. It is presumably to be the strongest emotional finisher out of them all, as it has enough power to destroy even the Great Eyezer's giant form. An upgrade version of the Omega Bomber. Key: Takeru Tenkuji | Kamen Rider Ghost | Toucon Boost Damashii | Grateful Damashii | Mugen Damashii | EoS/Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Riders | Heisei Generations Final Gallery Kamen Rider Ghost - Warera Omou, Yue Ni Warera Ari Kamen Rider Ghost all Forms, Fights and Finishers| Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kamen Rider Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mind Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Dream Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Sound Users Category:Magic Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Speedsters Category:Chain Users Category:Fire Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Trap Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Rage Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Illusionists Category:Aura Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Gamers Category:CR Members Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Ghosts Category:Humans Category:Telepaths Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Gun Users Category:Blade Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Wing Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Zi-O Appearances